1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a sleeve for branch or joint areas in optical or electrical cables.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A sleeve for a branch or joint area of cables is known from German document No. DE-OS 40 39 242, which consists of a bushing that surrounds the branch or joint area, and frontal bodies that seal the ends. The frontal bodies contain passage openings for cables in the form of radial slots, so that the sleeve can simply and equally be used for uncut and for cut cables. The frontal bodies and the bushing are surrounded by a shrinkable tube or sleeve, which is shrunken onto the incoming or outgoing cables. One side of the shrinkable tubing is sealed by a clamp between two cables.
A hooded sleeve is known from German document No. DE-GM 92 17 709, which comprises a foot part and a hood part that covers the foot part. In this case as well, radial cuts are made in the foot part for inserting the cable. The separation area between the hood part and the foot part is sealed by shrinkable tubing or a shrinkable sleeve. The shrinkable tubing is sealed between two cables by a clamp placed on the end.
Both of the above solutions have in common that a shrinkable tube or a shrinkable sleeve is used for sealing, which is shrunk onto the sleeve by applying heat. The seal is achieved with a coating of hot-melt adhesive applied to the inside surface of the shrinkable tubing. This adhesive coating makes it difficult to reopen the sleeve. In addition, the use of heat, e.g. from an open flame or a hot air blower, is often undesirable or impossible.